Smoking tobacco is more pleasant when the tobacco smoke is filtered and cooled. Filters are usually constructed from fibrous products to restrict the size of particles that pass from the tobacco to the smoker.
The invention increases the distance the tobacco smoke travels from the tobacco to the smoker. It can also be constructed of a material that cools the smoke and condenses the moisture therein before it reaches the smoker. The filters can be easily manufactured and the materials used can be recycled instead of being discarded as is the case with present filter materials.
According to the invention, a first layer of material is coated with an adhesive except in a plurality of areas forming passageways having several circuitous or serpentine paths, each having a length greater than the width of the layer material from one edge to the opposite edge, i.e., having a length greater than that of the filter itself.
A second layer of material is arranged similarly to the first layer and is affixed thereto with its described passageways being a mirror image of the passageways of the first layer so as to align to form a plurality of continuous circuitous passages through which the tobacco smoke travels from one end of the material to the other. The affixed layers are rolled into a cylindrical shape to form a smoking filter.